The present invention relates to a rotary brush, for motor vehicle washing systems.
As is known, automatic motor vehicle washing systems conventionally comprise a plurality of rotary washing brush assemblies generally comprising a brush assembly support, usually of a cylindric arrangement, and coupled to a rotary driving member.
On an outer surface of the support are usually applied a plurality of flexible cleaning elements arranged in an adjoining relationship with respect to one another and coupled, at an end portion thereof, to said support, in a perpendicular relationship thereto.
An automatic cleaning and washing, for example, of a motor vehicle body are achieved by causing a plurality of the above mentioned washing brush assemblies to be rotatively driven thereby causing said flexible elements, held in a preset arrangement by centrifugal forces generated by the rotary bush assembly, to impact against the motor vehicle body, through washing water and/or washing water solutions or emulsions.
Prior washing brushes usually comprise a plurality of flaps, or strip and band elements, generally consisting of a felt material, a synthetic material bristle arrangement, synthetic foamed material strings, or a combination of different cleaning materials.
The document US 2010/058549 A1 discloses substantially the preamble of claim 1.